


Wish Come True

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cameos, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, School Dances, Surprises, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Sumire navigates through Shujin Academy in her second year. During the culture festival, she gets a surprise from the whole school.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I heard y'all wanted more Ren x Sumi one-shots, so y'all get more indeed!
> 
> So this one-shot revolves around Sumire in the school festival. As for the title itself, y'all may wanna make some guesses.
> 
> This one-shot has no beta-readers, sadly. But I'm hoping the beta-reading crew would love to read this if it weren't for the holiday season and the tasks that keep us busy from writing and proofreading.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

"Ugh, not this again."

Sumire Yoshizawa complained about the school festival. Last year, she had no problem with it due to the fact that she just posed as her dead twin Kasumi Yoshizawa and bearing her fearless bravado that was oddly mixed with her depressive state. Despite the initial judgment everyone in Shujin had against her, she was surprised that they all began to admire her after realizing that the entire school is nothing but shit in terms of administration.

But with a new administration rising from the gaps under the form of a united faculty, and despite how well Shujin was going... some things never change.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the traditional Shujin Academy Sharing Special!" The emcee bellowed as the whole gymnasium applauded. "Now I know what you all are thinking: what happened to the Dance Club from last year? Well, uh, most of our dancers have graduated and no one bothered to update the school admin about its active status. So this is the only year we have no Dance Club."

A mixture of boos and cries resonated from the sea of people, and Sumire just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, let's start our Sharing Special!" The emcee began.

After seven different students and unattractive answers, Sumire was beginning to feel bored as her stomach growled.

"I'll be back. Just gonna get a burger and-"

"How about the lovely redhead about to exit the gymnasium?"

Sumire stopped like a deer in the headlights as the emcee called her out. Slowly turning around to see hundreds of eyes on her, she began to stutter.

"M-m-m-m-m-me?!"

"Yes, you! Come on up to the stage!"

Left with no choice, Sumire's feet moved on their own as she marches to the stage. As she gulped, she stared at the eyes of her fellow Shujin schoolmates.

"Alright then. Who might- Yoshizawa-san?!"

The emcee was baffled by the familiar beauty of Sumire, whom he had only known as Kasumi.

"Um, h-h-hi." She meekly responded while awkwardly waving her hand.

"Uh, hi to you too." The emcee then cleared his throat. "So, Yoshizawa-san... what would you like to share about?"

Sumire bit her lip and groaned as she thought of a topic. Then she remembered the Dance Club from earlier.

"Um, I would like to volunteer to join the Dance Club."

The crowd began murmuring as the emcee looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have your gymnastics scholarship and leadership in the Athlete's Guild..."

"I am aware, but I have been giving it thought. Maybe dancing could help me improve my skills in gymnastics as well as give some ideas for new routines." She answered with confidence.

Everyone in the crowd then agreed to what she said. The emcee grinned and spoke up.

"Then we're having high expectations from you, if that's the case."

"I'll do my best!"

"Such determination!" The emcee exclaimed until he grinned wider. "I wonder who gave you such inspiration..."

"Huh?" Sumire was as confused as everyone until the emcee began to speak words that weaken her.

"I wonder if Amamiya would watch you now and try his "Be my boyfriend" crap from last year towards Okumura-san....."

The crowd then put the pieces together and made a simultaneous "Oh!" sound as Sumire was feeling antsy.

"Wh-What was that?"

"Or maybe if the Dance Club still existed this year, you'd probably jump out of this stage and keep spinning and dancing until you put your hand out to him..."

"HUH!?" Sumire was now blushing to a deep shade of red. "W-W-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"My! She's red as a beet!" The emcee jeered as the crowd began to murmur and whisper among themselves.

"I-I-I-I-I can explain!"

The emcee chuckled at Sumire's embarrassed state and apologized. "I'm sorry, Yoshizawa-san. It breaks my heart to bully such a sweet girl like you. Amamiya might kill me if he took it the wrong way though."

Sumire now found something to share to the school and grabbed the microphone.

"You can tease me or poke fun at me, but never make fun of Ren-senpai!" She pouted at the emcee as she then glanced to the crowd. "I know what you all are thinking: Ren Amamiya is the criminal trash of Shujin. But he did nothing wrong! When I met him, I too was scared of the rumors. But then I realized how pointless it was to listen to baseless crap like elephant tusk smuggling, which is even impossible for someone like him!"

The crowd was intrigued by Sumire as she began speaking more.

"When I met him, he was a loner like me. He was quiet and observant, but he can quite a joker at times once he is comfortable with talking. He has a soft spot for animals, and he loves to play baseball and billiards. When he and I hung out together, he would always cheer me up and help me in whatever obstacle blocking my way to reach the top. And even if he isn't here anymore, I still miss him. I contemplated on transferring to another school, but I stayed. Because for Ren-senpai, he found a family in Shujin... and I'm the last of that family here."

The crowded remained silent, but as Sumire panted for air...

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

The students roared their applause and praised Sumire for opening up about Ren. Sumire blushed as a result while the emcee grabbed the mic back.

"You really love that guy, huh? Now, everyone! Who wants to see Yoshizawa-san dance?"

"WE DO!"

"Wait, what?"

After she left the gymnasium, Sumire went to the girls' restroom and washed her face.

"Ugh, what have gotten myself into?" She groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm so unprepared..."

She exits the restroom to find a few clothes stuffed in a locker. Looking around to make sure the coast is clear, she yanks the clothes out to reveal a polka-dotted blouse and red stockings. She grinned as she found her idea.

"Dude, where are ya?"

_"I'm still on my way. Is Yoshizawa-san still out?"_

"Yeah. She must be shaken after her confession."

_"Figured. See ya in a bit, Nuriko-san."_

After talking to the mysterious person on the phone, the emcee huddles the other organizers and asked them a favor to grab a singer on behalf of the school.

"Seriously?! But we barely have time left!" One organizer asked.

"He wants a band to play during the dance, and none of our Music Club members are actually good singers!"

"But who can we call?" Another organizer spoke up.

The third organizer snapped her fingers. "I got an idea, but it'll need my cousin's connections!"

The gymnasium was vacated in the center for Sumire's performance as they looked around for her presence. Suddenly, the lights went off and flashed red lights as Sumire now stands on the platform with her outfit. Wearing the polka-dotted blouse, she also removed her leggings to make way for the red stockings and black shoes. She also happened to be wearing wrist accessories as well as broken heart earrings and a larger red ribbon for her hair.

"Let's dance!" She claimed as the music **WISH COME TRUE** played.

She descends down the stage and made her way to the center as she shifted her body around to the groove. Flowing with the beat of the song, she began swaying and spinning her body while the students gawk at her with shock and awe. She then clasped her hands and bent backwards with her leg in a kicking motion as one student tosses her gymnastics ribbon. Catching it upon sight, Sumire wowed the crowd again as she spun her ribbon around her body during the dance. After a few more spins, Sumire tosses the ribbon back to the crowd. However, her eyes bulged out upon seeing who caught the ribbon.

"SENPAI!" Sumire couldn't help but tackle onto Ren with a bear hug.

"Easy there, Violet." Ren returned the hug. "You look amazing."

Sumire blushed as she released her hug, looking at Ren with a smile. Ren, who stands before her, wears a black jacket with rolled-up sleeves, his dark printed undershirt, checkered pants, and red Jordans, offers her his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

Sumire nods rapidly, but before they could continue dancing the music stopped. The emcee then stood on the platform and apologized as he had an announcement.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovely surprise in front of you all, but we happen to have another surprise! Since the song that was playing had no lyrics for everyone to keep in beat, we managed to get a singer to bring the hype up!"

As he finished talking, a young woman wearing a white polo shirt with a black bra underneath, pink skirt, black stockings, pink stilettos, and pink fingerless gloves marched onstage. The crowd went nuts after realizing who the singer is, including Ren and Sumire.

"RISETTE!"

"Good evening, Shujin Academy!" She squealed in her greeting.

"Is this-"

"Maybe?" Ren teased Sumire with his tone.

"Alright, boys and girls! Keep your feet on the floor and feel the vibe of the music! Here we go!"

_Hey, when I see you around_

_I don't know what to say out loud_

_I just want to be with you_

_Even if it is a short while only_

_One day, I saw a star in the sky_

_And wished on it so hard_

_Now I'm wondering if the wish came true_

_And here I am_

Ren and Sumire took center stage and danced gracefully. Sumire took the dancing with pride while Ren continued to play around with the movements.

"Senpai..."

"I know what you're wondering: how did I surprise you in this very festival tonight?"

Sumire was shocked that Ren knew, but smiled in response. "Yeah."

"Not gonna lie, but you surprised me big time with the dance last year. Of course, I don't know how to dance." Ren admitted.

"What do you call this then? Hmm?"

"Impressing the girl of my dreams."

After twirling her around under his arm, Ren leaned forward to kiss her in the lips, catching everyone's attention. Especially Rise's as she amps up her voice.

_Loving you with all my heart and soul_

_Dancing to the beat or running with the wind in our backs_

_I still hope it's a wish come true, and I don't want this all to end in despair_

_But sometimes I gotta do what I gotta do_

_To make our wish come true, I have to show everything from the heart_

_And in the end, if you love me back_

_Then I don't need a star to grant my wish come true_

Later in the evening, after the festival finished, Ren and Sumire remained in the gymnasium. Holding hands while taking a break from all the dancing, the couple talked for a bit.

"So you had to watch dancing videos online instead of taking lessons?"

"Yeah."

"Senpai, you know dancing lessons are cheap."

"They aren't in my hometown."

Sumire pouted after Ren's statement. "What kind of a city overprices their dance school?"

"The one where dancing is rare."

Sumire yawned as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She then sang the song with the impromptu lyrics of Risette.

"Hey, when I see you around... I don't know what to say out loud. I just wanna be with you, even if it is a short while only."

Ren smiled and mused her by singing along.

"One day, I saw a star in the sky and I wished on it so hard. Now I'm wondering if my wish came true... and here I am."

Sumire laughed and hugged his arm tight. "That's supposed to be my line, but I guess it's your wish as well."

Ren then grabbed his phone and tried to do a selfie, but Rise saw them upon entering the gymnasium.

"You two lovebirds haven't left yet?"

"Um, we weren't gonna do anything!" Sumire yelped in defense.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ren looked at her with a confused look.

"Eh?" Sumire then realized what she said. "WAIT! That's not what you're thinking... I... uh..."

Rise laughed and pats her back as she sat next to them. "Relax, sweetie. I had that mindset too with my fiance."

"And let me guess: you still have it until now?" Ren nonchalantly questioned her.

Rise wanted to bark back an insult, but surrendered. "Yeah."

"That was some wonderful improvising, Risette." Sumire praised the young idol.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." Rise scratched her head nervously. "Nobody recorded that song, right? That wasn't my song to begin with."

"So whose song was that?" Ren asked.

"Kanamin's. And now I'm a dead woman...." Rise groaned.

Ren then had an idea as he eyed the piano by the stage.

"Say, Risette."

"Yes?"

"Mind having a picture with us?"

"Sure. Where though?"

Ren pointed at the piano, sparking Rise's mischief and creativity.

"Senpai?" Sumire asked as she noticed the singer's grin.

"Don't worry. She knows what she's doing... I hope."

The trio took position by the piano and attempted to have a photo, but Rise told them to do selfies and a video as she sings the song while playing the piano version of Wish Come True. And as the night ends with Rise, Sumire and Ren parting ways for the night, it was a wish come true in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> TBFH, the song Wish Come True does not have any lyrics. So I had the liberty and fun to make lyrics of my own for the song (while using Rise as the singer for the plot). I used to write songs back then, but with the lack of my own instruments I relied on instrumentals and background music to make lyrics fitting for its theme.
> 
> I hope y'all are having a wonderful start to the new year! I promise you that there will be more one-shots this year while keeping up with my major fics!
> 
> And speaking of major fics... to whoever is new to reading my content, this is my ongoing fic right now:  
> PERSONA: THE WAR THAT ENDS THE WORLD - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444126  
> It is a sequel to my first fic, but it can be read as a standalone until the finale. (The planned epilogue is something I'm still contemplating though.)
> 
> Until then, see ya!


End file.
